Επιτέλους μαζί
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Μια ιστορία για την Σακούρα και τα συναισθήματα της.


Εκείνη την νύχτα ράγισε την καρδία της, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να σταματήσει να τον αγαπά.

Προσπάθησε να ξεχάσει τις στιγμές,που πέρασαν μαζί όσο η ομάδα 7 υπήρχε ακόμα.

Αυτές τις απλές και καθημερινές στιγμές. Την ημέρα που ιδρύθηκε η συντεχνία τους.

Την ημέρα που παραλίγο να πεθάνει ο αγαπημένος της από τα χέρια του Χάκου.

Την ημέρα που του αποκάλυψε τα συναισθήματα της και αυτός απλώς της είπε μια φράση που θα την θυμάται όλη της τη ζωή.Τόσο απλή και συνηθισμένη,αλλά ταυτόχρονα τόσο σημαντική.

Η ανάμνηση ήταν φρέσκια στο μυαλό της όσο καιρός και αν πέρασε.

_Ήταν μια κρύα νύχτα του Μάρτη,τα αστέρια ήταν λαμπερά και ένα μικρό αεράκι χάιδευε το πρόσωπο της , ενώ περπατούσε για να τον δει ακόμα μια φορά._

_Εκείνος δεν της έδωσε σημασία λες και δεν ήταν καν εκεί την προσπέρασε._

_Τότε είπε το όνομά του μια φωνή σιγανή και φοβισμένη «Σασούκε-κουν φεύγεις λοιπόν;»Τον ρώτησε πικρά δάκρυα έτοιμα να κυλήσουν από τα πράσινα της μάτια._

_Δεν είπε τίποτα._

_«Γιατί;Γιατί μας εγκαταλείπεις Σασούκε-κουν;Δεν έχουν καμία σημασία για σένα...όλα αυτά που περάσαμε μαζί;» Ψιθύρισε τα μάτια της ποτέ δεν έφυγαν από κείνον._

_«Σακούρα.» Η φωνή του διέκοψε την σιγή που επικρατούσε μεταξύ τους._

_Αυτή η φωνή που αγαπούσε τόσο πολύ._

_Το μόνο που είπε ήταν το όνομά της, αλλά ακόμα και μόνο αυτό το απλό πράγμα έκανε την καρδιά της να φτερουγίσει._

_«Δεν ανήκω εδώ. Έχω έναν σκοπό που πρέπει να εκπληρώσω. Αν μείνω εδώ δεν θα αλλάξει τίποτα ,για αυτό λοιπόν θα φύγω από την Κονόχα για να γίνω δυνατότερος, για να μπορέσω να πάρω την εκδίκηση μου.»Συνέχισε το αγόρι με τα κατάμαυρα μάτια και γύρισε να την κοιτάξει με ένα βλέμμα, που θα μπορούσε να σκοτώσει μονομιάς._

_«Μην πεις σε κανέναν ότι με είδες εδώ.» Της είπε και γύρισε να φύγει._

_«Περίμενε!»Φώναξε το κορίτσι «Σάσουκε –κουν σε αγαπώ!Σε ικετευώ!Μ-μη μη φύγεις!»_

_Εκείνος σταμάτησε για λίγο και γύρισε με ένα υπεροπτικό χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπο του και είπε «Ακόμα και τώρα είσαι ενοχλητική.»_

_Τον κοίταξε τα μάτια της γουρλωμένα και εκείνη την στιγμή η καρδιά της έσπασε σε πολλά μικρά κομμάτια._

_«Ενοχλητική εε;Μπορεί και να έχεις δίκιο.» Ψιθύρισε και η φωνή της πνίγηκε από τα δάκρυα της._

_Ένα λυπημένο χαμόγελο εμφανίστηκε στο πρόσωπο της «Μου το έχεις πει πολλές φόρες Σασούκε-κουν.»Παρατήρησε._

_«Χμ.»Ήταν η μόνη απάντηση που πήρε και τότε τα βήματα του ήχησαν για άλλη μια φορά σε αυτήν τη σκοτεινή νύχτα._

_«Μη!Θα ουρλίαξω αν κάνεις ακόμα ένα βήμα!»Ειπε η Σακούρα και γρήγορα σαν τον άνεμο ήταν πίσω της._

_«Σακούρα σε ευχαριστώ.»_

_Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια,που άκουσε πριν βυθιστεί στο σκοτάδι._

Προσπάθησε να αγαπήσει κάποιον άλλον. Αλλά ήταν αδύνατο.

Είπε στον εαυτό της ότι πρέπει να συνεχίσει τη ζωή της..ακόμα και αν αυτός δεν είναι δίπλα της.

3 χρόνια πέρασαν από την τελευταία φορά, που τον είδε.Μέσα σε αυτό το διάστημα αυτή άλλαξε.

Έγινε δυνατή, γενναία και αφιερώθηκε στην ιατρική.

Η μέντορας της Τσουνάντε της δίδαξε πώς να κλείνει τα συναισθήματα της σε ένα μικρό μαύρο κουτί στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού της.

Της έμαθε να κρατάει την ψυχραιμία της ότι και αν γίνει και να είναι πάντα θαρραλέα όποιον αντίπαλο και αν έχει να αντιμετωπίσει.

Η πρώτη φορά που έδειξε τις ικανότητες της ήταν στην μάχη εναντίον ένα μέλος των Ακατσούκι.

Τον Σασόρι της κόκκινης άμμου.

Η υπεράνθρωπη δύναμη που είχε αποκτήσει την βοήθησε να νικήσει αυτήν την μάχη και να καταφέρει να σκοτώσει τον θρυλικό νίντζα.

Ότι της έμαθε η δασκάλα της έγινε ο κώδικας της και χαρακτικέ βαθιά στην ψυχή της.

Τότε γιατί δεν μπορώ να σταματήσω τα δάκρυα μου αναρωτήθηκε; Ενώ αγκάλιαζε τα σώματα των δύο από τους πιο σημαντικούς ανθρώπους της ζωής της.

«Σακούρα-τσαν.»Κατάφερε να πει ο καλυτερός της φίλος με ένα αχνό χαμόγελο στα χείλη του.

Τα μάτια της γούρλωσαν και τα δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλούν σαν καταρράκτης «Ναρούτο..»Είπε μόνο και τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά.

Το ξανθό αγόρι γύρισε να κοιτάξει τον φίλο του που στεκόταν δίπλα του.Το σώμα του γεμάτο με γρατζουνιές και μελανιές έπειτα από την μάχη εναντίον του.

«Σακουρα-τσαν τα καταφέραμε.»Είπε και τότε λιποθύμησε.

«Ναι Ναρούτο.Τα καταφέραμε.»Ψιθύρισε και χάιδεψε το πρόσωπο του αγαπημένου της και κάθισε ανάμεσα τους και έπιασε τα χέρια τους.

«Επιτέλους είμαστε πάλι μαζί.»Είπε και τα μάτια της έκλεισαν ένα γαλήνιο χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπο της.

**Τέλος**

**Ήθελα να γράψω μια ιστορία για την Σακούρα στα ελληνικά.Ελπίζω να σας άρεσε.**


End file.
